Song One Shots
by SnowyCricket
Summary: One-shots about different couples using songs as a base! REQUESTS TAKEN! Just write couple and/or song that you want me to use!
1. Ciel x Lizzy

**PLEASE READ:** A lizzy x ciel song one-shot about Ciel when he appeared with our favourite butler, Sebas-chan! If you like song one-shots, you should check out my "Noughts and Crosses" song-one-shot. It's similar to this... Well, kinda!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Black Butler, its characters or the song used! ~I wish. . .~

 **SONG USED:** Monster by Big Bang (English subtitles duh! Though, it's a Korean song!)

 **RATING: K+**

* * *

 **MONSTER** -Ciel POV

 _ **"It's been a while since we've met. Your face looks good. You got prettier, you were always beautiful in my eyes"**_

Elizabeth came today, adorned with a cute, pink headpiece and a fluffy gown. She looked like a vulnerable, porcelin doll, with delicate features and lady-like, graceful movements. She wasn't the child from before the fire; she had matured in her own way, I see. Almost immediantly after her arrival, I noticed that she had grown taller, it irked me. What kind of gentleman would I be if I was shorter than my fiancee?

 _ **"But today you look different, you look especially a bit cold. Your eyes that look at me are filled with pity. In front of you, I seem smaller"**_

She threw herself in my arms, and I felt unsure about my reaction. I stiffened and she sent me a questioning look. Then she regarded my new butler, Sebastian Michaelis. He sent her a polite but cold smile and she looked at her feet, obviously uncomfortable. I glared at Sebastian and took Elizabeth's hand,

"Elizabeth, why don't we go to the drawing room? We could play a game of chess," I suggested and she nodded, "Sebastian, make tea for me and Elizabeth and bring it to the drawing room as soon as humanly possible." I coldly ordered Sebastian and stressed the word 'humanly'. Sebastian bowed and left gracefully. _Show-off_.

"Oh Ciel, you _have_ to call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth whined.

"Yes, _Elizabeth_." I smirked devilishly, a pretty similar grin to Sebastian's really.

 _ **"I tried to be fine, trying to change the subject though I had so much I wanted to ask you"**_

I bet Elizabeth picked up on my stormy mood, after all, since the start of my contract with Sebastian, I've been thirsty for revenge. Hatred courses through my veins and Lizzy knows it. She can feel it; she is frightened because of it. I don't want her to see or know the monster inside. . .

 _ **"You cut me off right away. Your long hair flowing"**_

"Crystal chess set or ma-" Lizzy cut me off by bursting into tears.

"What _happened_ to you Ciel? Who is that butler clad in black, by your side like a devil?! I should be here for you. . ." She rambled and sniffed. I quickly covered my surprised face with a blank look and grabbed my white handkerchief.

"Seriously, wipe your face." I handed her the handkerchief and Lizzy cried even harder. What did I do?

"Ciel, you changed! Your dark sapphire eye. . . Your parents. . . Your soul. . . it seems to me you've lost all these things!" She dropped on a nearby french coach and wiped her face frantically.

"Ciel must not see me like this. Gosh, be a lady Liz!" She whispered to herself while I stood as still as a statue. She is _so_ close to the truth...

 _ **"As it hit my cheek and passed away. You turn away and left right away"**_

After wiping her face, she stood and faced me,

"Crystal Chess Set." She stated and headed for a nearby chair, where there were two chess sets.

"What?" I asked, too stuck in my reverie to understand her words.

"Let's use the crystal chess set to play!" Lizzy brightened up and smiled at me childishly.

"Oh yes, are you familiar with the pieces?" I questioned while moving to sit on the other side of the table.

"I think so!" She fiddled with the crystal chess box, trying to open it. Meanwhile, Sebastian knocked and entered with two flowery teacups and two plates of small strawberry tarts on a silver tray.

"Sorry for the delay, Baldroy was being troublesome. Today's tea is-" Sebastian started and I cut him off by saying,

"Earl Gray. Isn't it obvious? I can smell it from here!" Lizzy giggled and Sebastian smiled. He set the tray down and whispered to me,

"Oh Bocchan, I heard Lizzy. . ."

 _ **"If I try to catch you here, would that be too ridiculous?"**_

I glared at Sebastian and shooed him away.

"Oh Sebastian," Lizzy grinned, "Did you know that you have the same name as Ciel's old dog Sebastian? Oh, he was such a cute pup... Well he wasn't really a pup, he was giant!" Lizzy giggled and a small frown came upon Sebastian's features. Lizzy kept describing my late dog and Sebastian gracefully excused himself.

"Sebastian's a mysterious fellow, isn't he?" Elizabeth sipped her tea slowly.

"Yes, he is." _You have no idea._

 _ **"Nothing comes to my mind. As you tremble, you take a step, two steps back. You say that**_  
 _ **I scare you now. You're like a moon that makes me go crazy"**_

Elizabeth studied her next move while I glanced at the board. Lizzy lost too many pawns, in a few turns, she'll even lose her queen.

If my life was a game, it would be a chess game. I'd be the king, Elizabeth would be the queen, I'd assume. And Sebastian and the servants would be the rest of the chess pieces.

All of my enemies would lie at me feet as corpses and then, checkmate would come. Checkmate will be my death.

 _ **"I love you! Baby, I'm not a monster! You know how I was in the past. When time passes, it'll all disappear. Then you'll know baby**_

 _ **I need you! Baby, I'm not a monster! You know me so don't leave like this. If you throw me away, I'll die. I'm not a monster"**_

"Checkmate." I sighed and toppled Lizzy's king over.

"Awwe! Ciel's great at games!" Lizzy munched on a strawberry tart and I glanced at her face. She sounded cheerful but she look grief-stricken and upset.

"What's wrong?" I put the chess set away while watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"Why did you change?" She burst out then blushed out of embarrassment.

"Because I had to. Simple as that." I shrugged. Elizabeth reached out and trapped me in a bear hug that crushed my rib cage and made my heart ache. It made my heart ache that I'll never love her the way she loves me.

 _ **Elizabeth POV**_

 _ **"No matter what happens, let's be forever. When we're sad, when we're happy, let's go till the end. You don't say that tomorrow. Let's love like today is the last"**_

What happened when Ciel was gone? This isn't my Ciel; this Ciel doesn't smile and he's so cold-hearted! I listen the differences in my head...

"Elizabeth, it's time for you to go home now." Ciel ordered Sebastian to walk me to the carriage.

 _Why don't you call me Lizzy?_ I wonder.

 _Too many memories? Aren't they good though?_

 _ **"A life without you is like an imprisonment for life. An extinction from the world to the point where I'd go crazy. Your existence is a chronic disease, a repetition of pain. You're a lingering attachment in my heart"**_

"Goodbye Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian grinned and helped me into the carriage.

"Take care of Ciel." I told him even though I wish I could've told him _"I don't trust you, I don't think Ciel is in safe hands."_

"I will, Lady Elizabeth. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Sebastian." _Why do I have to leave Ciel now of all times? I never want to leave him._

 _ **"The people of the world have turned their backs against me. The corners of their eyes are all twisted up. The greatest pain to me, is the fact that you became the same as them"**_

 _Wearing my pitch-black clothes, with my pitch-black feelings. One month of a pitch-black winter had passed when suddenly, Ciel came back along with a pitch-black butler._

The Ciel that had returned to us had become thinner and shorter than I was. But soon I realized that it wasn't Ciel who had become shorter; it was me who had grown taller. At that point in time, I made a decision. That I would become a wife capable of protecting Ciel.

For Ciel, who is trying hard to be seen as an adult, I will smile and walk beside him in my childish low-heeled shoes. Low heeled shoes, mother's teaching, a sword to protect you—those are the 'nice things' that my current self is made of.

 _ **"I love you! Baby, I'm not a monster! You know how I was in the past. When time passes, it'll all disappear. Then you'll know baby**_

 _ **I need you! Baby, I'm not a monster! You know me so don't leave like this. If you throw me away, I'll die. I'm not a monster"**_

 _He finally returned to the mansion, but he wasn't able to laugh any more. I love Ciel. I love Ciel's smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back his smile?_

 _ **Ciel POV**_

 _ **"Don't go, don't go, don't go, don't leave me. Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it, it's not like you. Getting farther away, love is breaking apart**_

 _ **Don't find me, don't find me, don't find me, don't look for me. The last, last, last image of me in front of you, Remember that, Don't forget me"**_

 _It's okay. I'll definitely protect you at least! No matter what happens!_

Lizzy is my cousin and I love her, like family. And I swear to protect her, though the bst thing I could probably do is protect her from _me._

 _ **"I love you! Baby, I'm not a monster! You know how I was in the past. When time passes, it'll all disappear. Then you'll know baby**_

 _ **I need you! Baby, I'm not a monster! You know me so don't leave like this. If you throw me away, I'll die. I'm not a monster"**_

 _ **"I think I'm sick, I think I'm sick I think I'm sick, I think I'm sick"**_

* * *

Finally done! I don't even know what I just wrote :/ I hope you like it though!


	2. Vincent x Madame Red

**PLEASE READ:** Another song one-shot! This time, the couple will be Madame Red x Vincent Phantomhive! Personally, I love VincentXRachel but this song suits Madame Red and Vincent together. By the way, this takes place after Vincent is married to Rachel and Madame Red has Red hair. So, Vincent is cheating on Rachel... With her sister! -mutters- handsome, cheating scumbag...

 **THIS WILL BE RATED M FOR THE USE OF "SHOCKER".** I just found out what it means and omfg, RAVI! You dirty, wonderful rapper that wrote this song!

 **PLEASE READ:** I take requests about pairs and-or songs you want me to use! Just review or PM me!

 **Song:** Secret night by Vixx (Another Korean Song with English Lyrics, YAAY!)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my idea!

* * *

 _ **"Secret Night"**_ _By_ _Vixx Everyone POV_

 _ **"Let's get higher"**_

Vincent nonchalantly strolls into Angelina's chambers, as if he can just barge in! Angelina fumed silently at his entrance while her maids stared, dumbstruck.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to Lady Angelina. May you please leave?" Vincent asked the maids politely. They nodded and Vincent closed and locked the door after their departure.

"What are you doing? Why do you need to speak to me?" Angelina narrowed her eyes, what was so important that he had to say in her chambers, without her maids around _and_ with the the door locked?

Vincent grinned at her innocent question. She had no idea what he wanted; he didn't know exactly himself.

 _ **"Girl, awake the wiggling instincts inside your body. Oh, look at your lips, dormant from a sweet kiss."**_

Vincent gazed at Angelina, while she brushed her long, wavy crimson hair back. It was so entrancing, Vincent wanted to lose himself in it. Recently her ruby eyes had a tint of sadness whenever she was with Ciel, Rachel or himself, he noticed. He pondered the reason why but never came up with a reason.

Out of the corner of her eye, Angelina noticed Vincent gawking at her hair. After all, he had said that red was the _'lycoris that blazes the earth'_ ,how could he not love it?

 _ **"My body has melted under your tickling touch. Yeah, a secret romantic veil hides out game. My entire body has hardened, she is cooking with her own recipe. Make it stronger, yes mezzoforte. You're Collumbus, a love pioneer who presents a new land to me"**_

"Why are you here?" Angelina questioned, after searching her mind for a reasonable answer and not succseeding. Vincent sat next to her on her bed, which is highly innapropriate because Angelina is neither his wife nor his lover. . . _Yet._

 _ **"Girl, you're my beautiful, my lady, a red silhouette. Hotly rock 'n' roll on this night when everyone is sleeping. Beautiful, my lady, I will do a secret dance with you and fall asleep. I'm drunk off your hazy eyes and scent. The tip of sweet love is like a fire.**_

 _ **On this night when even the moon is sleeping, let's secretly leave"**_

She gasps and her expression showed confusion, which Vincent finds cute. He leans as close to her as possible without touching her lips and whispers seductivally,

 _"To do this."_

 _ **"Shocker! She captivates me. Shocker! Embrace my body. Shocker, Sho-Shocker! She opened my eyes.**_

 _ **Shocker! Shocker! She captivates me!**_

 _ **Shocker! Embrace my body!**_

 _ **Shocker! Sho-Shocker! She opened my eyes! Shocker! Shocker. . ."**_

Her lips were soft and Vincent enjoyed the feel of them on his. Meanwhile, Angelina sat as still as a statue. She couldn't believe it. . . Vincent. And her. _Kissing!_ Then she remembered Rachel and little Ciel, how could she kiss her sister's husband?

 _ **"Girl, even when the day grew bright, it feels like the moon is still there. Oh, after-images of last night's dream still fills up my mind. My body has been controlled by you, I wasn't the master of it"**_

Angelina's brain shouted "Pull Away!" while her heart screamed "No! You want This!". She listened to her heart, pressing her lips harder to Vincent's and twirling his dark blue locks.

They separated after a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"Wha-" Angelina tries to speak but Vincent pulls her in for a longer, sweeter kiss.

 _ **"Girl, you're my beautiful, my lady, a bright new world. Once again, rock 'n' roll on this night when even sleep rejects me. Beautiful, my lady, I will do a secret dance with you and fall asleep. I'm drunk off your hazy eyes and scent. The tip of sweet love is like a fire. On this night when even the moon is sleeping, let's secretly leave.**_

 _ **Shocker! She captivates me. Shocker! Embrace my body. Shocker, Sho-Shocker! She opened my eyes.**_

 _ **Shocker! Shocker! She captivates me!**_

 _ **Shocker! Embrace my body!**_

 _ **Shocker! Sho-Shocker! She opened my eyes! Shocker!"**_

Vincent licked her lips, and instinctivally, she opened her mouth. She felt his tongue in her mouth and resisted the urge to giggle. She didn't know why but she felt delirious. _This was probably a dream right?_ She thought.

Vincent was esctatic to see Angelina react this way. He had never thought that she'd be attracted to him. Is this why he sees sadness in her eyes? Because he is with Rachel and she wants him? _Oh God, don't think of Rachel_ , he thought pleadingly, _I don't want to feel guilty now_.

 _ **"She got me, lalala. She got me, lalala. A secret, secret night, a night filled with secrets.**_

 _ **She got me, lalala. She got me, lalala. A secret, secret night, just you and me, we will leave.**_

 _ **Two will become one, filled with secrets, you and I. A love that not even the sun or moon knows. Without a single trace, an eternally secret night"**_

Angelina suddenly hesitated. _What was she thinking?_ He may be with her now but he'll always go back to Rachel. Beautiful, vulnerable, loved Rachel. And small, cute Ciel, a mix of Rachel and Vincent, the best thing. Angelina felt tears threatening to spill and pushed Vincent away.

"No." She muttered. Vincent raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Forget about it all, Angelina. Just think of me now." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

 _ **"Shocker! She captivates me. Shocker! Embrace my body. Shocker, Sho-Shocker! She opened my eyes.**_

 _ **Shocker! Shocker! She captivates me!**_

 _ **Shocker! Embrace my body!**_

 _ **Shocker! Sho-Shocker! She opened my eyes! Shocker!"**_

* * *

That's it. I hope you guys like it! It's kind of (REALLY) sexualised.

PLEASE READ: I take requests about pairs and-or songs you want me to use! Just review or PM me!


	3. Sebastian x Ciel

**PLEASE READ** : I'm back with another song-fic! I felt like writing angsty Sebaciel so here it is! Enjoy and I hope you get some feels! -evil grin-

 **Song** : Blossom Tears by LYn & Leo of VIXX (English lyrics are used)

 **Rated** _ **: M maybe for the angst, breaking up, cutting and character death**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song lyrics used.** This is written for fun because I'm a sadist.

* * *

 **Blossom Tears** by LYn  & Leo

 _ **"The goodbye trickles down your cheeks like blood. You lips asking why is so sad.**_

 _ **No, don't come, don't make that face. Just pass me by"**_

Ciel stood leaned on the gazebo's fence, shock evident. Sebastian was standing in front of him, too far to make it seem as if they were friends, or possible lovers. They were lovers (Key Word: _were_ ) until now, until Sebastian started having doubts about their relationship.

 _"You're breaking up with me?"_ Ciel chocked back tears, unwilling to look weak in front of Sebastian.

"I'm sor-" He started but Ciel cut him off,

"Why? Tell me why. Did that bitch Grell convince you to date him, or her, or whatever he/she is now?"

"Don't be like that. Grell has nothing to do with this." Sebastian frowned.

"Tell me, after you leave me here, heartbroken," Sebastian cringed at the word _heartbroken_ ," Are you going to go to Grell?" Sebastian opted to ignore Ciel's last question and reached out to touch Ciel's arm, to try and comfort him. However, when Ciel flinched, Sebastian pulled back lightning-quick.

"Ciel... Can we stay friends? L-like before?" Sebastian felt oddly overcome with emotion. Sebastian loved Ciel but he was leaving and he wanted Ciel to be free but by trying to leave Ciel, he was breaking his own heart in the process too.

 _ **"The countless word of love that were whispered, our promises that are breaking instantly.**_

 _ **No, this is a dream, your eyes are telling me. Just hug me again"**_

Ciel laughed bitterly, no trace of humour.

"Seriously? No. I will either have you or not. Being friends would be like dangling a string in front of a cat without letting the cat play with it. You are the string, I can't have you. So, leave." Ciel gestured to the steep stairs leading out of the round, fairytail-like gazebo.

"Ciel, let me tell you one thi-"

"No, leave."

Sebastian glanced at Ciel, a dejected look on his face.

"If that's what you wish." Sebastian gracefully walked, no _glided_ away and out of the gazebo. He acted like a feline sometimes, a mysterious, come-and-see-you-a-few-times-but-then-disappear kind of cat.

 _ **"I loved you, I cared for you, that's it. I loved you but now I hate you, that's the one reason.**_

 _ **You think I don't know you? You're lying right now. You still love me, you're still the same.**_

 _ **I don't love you"**_

Ciel looked out from the gazebo and stared at the giant tree, with branches thst spread out across the small park. That's where Ciel and Sebastian engraved their initials, feeling like one of those cheesy, totally in-love couples. On the small, beaten up bench by the park entrance, they had shared their first kiss. Ciel met Sebastian on one of the swings at midnight, kicking the gravel absent-mindedly. When Ciel had spoken up, they chatted under the moon, almost immediately becoming friends.

Ciel sighed; there were so many good memories here with Sebastian and now they will be buried under this one, the memory of them breaking up. They weren't made to last together, Ciel knew that, Sebastian's friends disapproved, thinking Ciel was just a _child_ though they were all pretty much the same age.

Ciel picked a flower poking out from a flower bush that was invading the gazebo slowly. He contemplated playing _"He loves me-He loves me not"_ but he just got his answer 10 minutes ago when Sebastian left.

 _ **"He loves me, He loves me not. I pick the flower petals as I endlessly cry.**_

 _ **The flower petals drench my feet. Each petal that has fallen seems like us, making my heart ache.**_

 _ **Why did we have to break up?"**_

Ciel came home; only to smell Sebastian's cologne and personal scent fill every room of his apartment. Ciel noticed Sebastian's stuff around and a small flicker of anger bloomed in his chest. How could he? _How could he do this to him?_

In the end, Sebastian's shirts were ripped, torn and pulled apart, his classical music cds were scattered across the floor, in small, unrecognisable pieces as well as other belongings which were either trashed or thrown out of the window.

 _ **"I loved you, I cared for you, that's it. Don't say that!**_

 _ **I loved you but now I hate you, that's the reason. You think I don't know you?You're lying right now.**_

 _ **You still love me, you're still the same"**_

Ciel stumbled into his small bathroom, his vision swimming and head spinning because of all of the alcohol he drank, hoping to forget but he can't. Even if he forgets his own name, he won't forget the pain blossoming in his chest when Sebastian told him.

He took a small razor, running it across his wrist lightly, tickling his hairs. Then he applied a little bit of pressure,a small trickle of blood running down to his elbow. Ciel knows this is wrong; he knows that if he doesn't stop, it leads to the ultimate pain. The pain of being dead, gone, forgotten. His mind wants to stop but his heart urges him to go on; making him physically feels the same amount of pain as he is feeling emotionally.

 _ **"I was lonely everyday. . . I'm sorry for all the painful times, I won't lose you again.**_

 _ **Come into my arms again"**_

Getting quickly addicted, Ciel kept drunkenly slashing at his wrists, ankles, upper arms, anywhere just to feel the prickling, burning pain. His vision doubled, yet Ciel didn't care. At this point, the only thing Ciel felt was the stinging physical pain, the heart ache and the ice-cold tiles digging into his bare feet.

He felt his energy seeping out of him, like his crimson blood. He leaned against a counter, his head nearly slumping against a mirror. His eyelids felt extremely heavy and Ciel gladly closed them.

 _ **"I love you, I love you, that's it. Even if my blackened and burned heart explodes.**_

 _ **I'll stay here now because I have so much to do for you, because there's so much I owe you, because I'm so thankful.**_

 _ **Let's not grow apart, Let's not grow apart"**_

"Ciel, I know you don't want to see me but can I please take my stuff?" Sebastian begged, knocking on the door. Ciel didn't answer so Sebastian pushed the door, finding it unlocked.

 _"He never learns to lock the front door, does he?"_ Sebastian thought and chuckled to himself. He entered the kitchen, which was part of the living room and noticed smashed alcohol bottles, shot glasses tipped over and alcohol dripping to the floor. Sebastian frowned and moved to the living room, which was in no better state. Normally, Ciel was extremely tidy as he was a perfectionist and had a bit of an OCD. He noticed his cds smashed to smithereens and he grimaced, _not his Bach cd_! Sebastian entered Ciel's bedroom, wondering where Ciel might be. He picked up his "Black Veil Brides" shirt that looked as if it had been put in a blender. All of Sebastian's belongings were ruined, however Sebastian couldn't get himself to become angry at Ciel.

"Ciel? Are you he-" Sebastian's voice refused to work when he saw a slumped figure in the bathroom. Cautiously, he inched into the bathroom, staring in horror when he noticed all of the dried blood. A small razor was still in one of Ciel's hands. Sebastian wanted to scream his head off but his vocal chords were unresponsive. Not Ciel, not sweet, cute, though he'd never admit it, Ciel.

"No, no, no. . ." Sebastian crouched and planted a chaste kiss on Ciel's cold lips.

 _"I love you. . ."_

 _ **"He loves me, He loves me not**_

 _ **I pick the flower petals as I endlessly cry"**_

* * *

Omg... I want to cry! I think this is one of the most heartbreaking things I've written... EVER! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll be back soon with something probably just as sad and angsty. There may be many mistakes!


	4. Please read

Hello! I don't know how to say this... But I will not be continuing this story or any other ones on this account as I am not part of these type of fandoms anymore. I am, though, a K-popper now and I post on Asianfanfics with the same username (snowycricket), if you're interested, you may check it out. There, I write EXO, SHINee, BTS and a few others soon but I will not be continuing to write any more on here.

I'm sorry if you really liked this story and I'm sorry for the secret hiatus, I'm thankful to anyone who's read this :)

There's really not much else for me to say except thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this so far and I'm sorry!

For those who wish to friend me and read my newer fanfics: profile/view/1074136

Goodbye~! And who knows... I might come back.


End file.
